thegratefuldeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Birth Of The Dead
Birth of the Dead is a two-CD compilation album chronicling the early years of the San Francisco psychedelic band the Grateful Dead. The set was originally part of the twelve-CD box set The Golden Road (1965-1973), released on October 16, 2001, but was released as a stand-alone album on March 25, 2003. The album consists of various studio and live tracks of seven original songs and a number of covers. Labeling The two CDs are labeled "The Studio Sides" for the first CD and "The Live Sides" for the second. The Studio Sides comprise three separate recording sessions: "The Autumn Sessions", "The Scorpio Session", and "The Hendricks Session". The Autumn Sessions was recorded at Golden State Recorders in San Francisco in November 1965. The band used the space under the assumed name of The Emergency Crew. The Scorpio Sessions, comprising tracks seven through sixteen of disc one, was released in limited supply by Scorpio Records in July 1966. The Hendrick Session, consisting of only the song "Fire in the City", was recorded for use in the documentary film Sons and Daughters. It was later released as a single by Verve Records. Track listing Disc one *''The Studio sides'' #"Early Morning Rain" (Lightfoot) – 3:22 #"I Know You Rider" (traditional) – 2:41 #"Mindbender (Confusion's Prince)" (Garcia, Lesh) – 2:41 #"The Only Time Is Now" (Grateful Dead) – 2:24 #"Caution (Do Not Stop on Tracks)" (Grateful Dead) – 3:17 #"Can't Come Down" (Grateful Dead) – 3:04 #"Stealin' (instrumental)" (Cannon) – 2:40 #"Stealin' (w/ vocals)" (Cannon) – 2:36 #"Don't Ease Me In (instrumental)" (traditional) – 2:01 #"Don't Ease Me In (w/ vocals)" (traditional) – 2:02 #"You Don't Have to Ask" (Grateful Dead) – 3:35 #"Tastebud (instrumental)" (McKernan) – 7:04 #"Tastebud (w/ vocals" (McKernan) – 4:35 #"I Know You Rider" (traditional) – 2:36 #"Cold Rain and Snow (instrumental)" (traditional) – 3:15 #"Cold Rain and Snow (w/ vocals)" (traditional) – 3:17 #"Fire in the City" (Krug) – 3:19 Disc two *''The Live Sides'' #"Viola Lee Blues" (Lewis) – 9:39 #"Don't Ease Me In" (traditional) – 2:43 #"Pain in My Heart" (Neville) – 4:24 #"Sitting on Top of the World" (Chatmon, Vinson) – 3:51 #"It's All over Now, Baby Blue" (Dylan) – 5:12 #"I'm a King Bee" (Moore) – 8:52 #"Big Boss Man" (Dixon, Smith) – 5:11 #"Standing on the Corner" (Grateful Dead) – 3:46 #"In the Pines" (Bryant, McMichen) – 4:55 #"Nobody's Fault But Mine" (Johnson) – 4:15 #"Next Time You See Me" (Forest, Harvey) – 2:47 #"One Kind Favor" (Hopkins, Taub) – 3:44 #"He Was a Friend of Mine" (traditional) – 4:45 #"Keep Rolling By" (traditional) – 7:57 Personnel Grateful Dead: *Jerry Garcia - guitar, vocals *Bob Weir - guitar, vocals *Phil Lesh - bass, vocals *Bill Kreutzmann - drums *Ron McKernan - organs, harmonica, vocals Additional performers: *Jon Hendricks - vocals Production: Autumn Records sessions (Disc one, tracks 1 to 6) *Producers - Tom Donahue, Bobby Mitchell *Engineer - Leo De Gar Kulka Scorpio Records sessions (Disc one, tracks 7 to 16) *Producer, engineer - Gene Estribou "Fire In The City" *Producer, arranger - Jon Hendricks Live performances (all of disc two) *Engineers - Owsley Stanley, Rock Scully Production details Autumn Records sessions (Disc one, tracks 1 to 6) *Recorded on November 3, 1965 at Golden Gate Recorders, San Francisco, CA Scorpio Records sessions (tracks 7 to 16); *Recorded during June, 1966 at Buena Vista Studio, San Francisco, CA Fire In The City *Recorded during March, 1967 at Columbus Recorders, San Francisco, CA Live performances *Recorded during July 1966 Category:Albums Category:1965 Category:1966 Category:1967